


Let It Fucking Snow

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat thinks snow is some kind of horrible THING that will surely kill him if it gets a chance. John give it that chance. SPOILER: Karkat doesn't die. Written for the DW kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Fucking Snow

"John. Jegus, John, wake the fuck up." The words were hushed but they were enough to wake John up and groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Karkat was standing over him, eyes wide and glowing slightly in the darkness of the bedroom.

"Ugh, wha..." John looked over at his cellphone clock and frowned. "Dude, it's not even seven am-"

"Shut up, Egbert, there's something going on outside! There's some kind of white ash on everything, what the fuck is wrong with your planet?!"

John stared at him for a moment before rolling over, presenting Karkat with his back. "It's way too early for such a terrible prank." It was quiet for a moment and John was already drifting off when he felt his bed shift, extra weight coming down on it. _Aw, yay, Karkat's going to-_

_Shnik_ , his window blinds were pulled up and early morning light poured into his room. John felt irritation bubble up. "Ugh, Karkat, _seriously_ -"

"Look." Karkat pulled him up and pushed his glasses on his face, nearly taking an eye out in the process. " _Look_ out there. As soon as I fucking land on this shitpile of a planet, this happens."

John pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes before squinting out the window. Gasping, he said, "Oh my god, Karkat!"

"What?! Has this happened before?" Karkat was a line of tension at John's side. "Fuck, has this happened before?"

"It sure has!" John met Karkat's wide-eyed panic with a grin. "It's snowing!"

 

After explaining just what snow _was_ \- and nursing the sore spot on his shoulder Karkat's fist left - John threw open his closet and started digging through it for appropriate clothing. Karkat sat on the bed, arms crossed. " _Why_ are we going on in it?" he asked and John could hear the scowl. "This is fucking ridiculous!"

"Yes, it is! If by ridiculous you mean awesome!" John pulled several coats and sweaters out and threw them in a pile on the floor. He made a mental note to clean that up before his dad saw it. "Come on, pick some stuff out. It's going to be cold." 

"No."

"Jeez. Just give it a chance!"

"Yeah, okay. Wearing a claustrophobia-inducing amount of clothing while standing in the cold getting hit by fucking falling ice sounds gogdamn fabulous, Egbert. Thank you for opening my think pan to the possibilities Earth winter provides."

"Rahh, rahh, my name's Karkat and I hate fun." Stripping off his shirt, John picked up a green and blue striped sweater and pulled it on. When he smoothed it down, he glanced at Karkat to see if he'd picked something out but Karkat was watching him, eyes narrowed and face pinched. "Uh. What?"

Karkat blinked and looked away. "Jegus, Egbert, don't you have any shame?" he muttered, fingers tight on a dark blue sweater.

John paused before sucking in air between his teeth. "Shit, sorry Karkat! I forgot." Nudity was kind of a big deal for trolls, even moreso than for humans. Something to do with being vulnerable or something, John couldn't really make it out under the cursing and name calling, he just knew that even though they were kind of boyfriends, Karkat still froze up whenever nudity was involved. John wouldh've been concerned that maybe Karkat just didn't like what he looked like but John had seen his eyes go dark and intense before getting wide and panicked, so really, John thought maybe Karkat was afraid of hurting him. 

Which was just silly! Karkat wouldn't hurt him! But John wasn't going to push him into anything. He sure wasn't that kind of asshole!

"Here, I'll turn around so you can change!"

"Tch, like I have anything to worry about from _you_." But John could hear the sounds of clothing being rummaged around with, the smooth sound of fabric against skin, before a clawed hand brushed against his elbow in a barely there gesture of thanks. 

 

When John opened the door and stepped out, the bright shock of cold immediately brought a flush to his cheeks. Spreading his arms wide, he tilted his head back and let the snow fall on his face. Gosh, how could anyone hate _snow_? He turned to Karkat and covered his mouth with his hands, muffling his laughter. Karkat's eyes were wide, his lips drawn back in a quiet snarl. His fingers were clenched into fists so tight John was sure his claws were digging into his palms. Reaching over, John touched his hand and Karkat jerked away from him and immediately looked a little ashamed of his reaction. 

"It's okay, Karkat. It really can't hurt you," John said, tugging on his wrist.

"Shut the fuck up, I know that." Still, it was a gradual thing, getting Karkat off the porch. His movements were stiff, steps stilted, and his grip on John's hand was way too tight. They walked down the street towards the local park and slowly, Karkat began to loosen up, although he never let go of John.

"This is fucking boring," he said. "And I think this shit is soaking into my socks. Why the fuck do you like this?" 

Deciding that was basically an open invitation, John let go of his hand and ran ahead, reaching down to scoop up snow.

"Egbert." Karkat's went wide. "What the fuck are you doin- _shitfuck_!" The snowball hit him square in the face and he fell back, scrubbing frantically to get it off even as it melted away. 

John doubled over, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. "You....your face..." he gasped out. Snow was suddenly dumped over his head and he gasped at the cold wetness. 

Karkat's face was scrunched up in a toothy snarl. "Egbert, what the fu-" John launched another spattering of snow at him "-uck, stop that!" He pushed John backwards. "I will fucking drown you in this shit, Egbert, don't fucking think I won't." 

"It's a game!" Jogn said, grinning at Karkat's rage. "We throw snow at each other!" 

Karkat stared at him for a moment. "And? That's _it_? Jegus, that's fucking retarded. Who thinks that's a good idea? Why would...you know what, no. I'm going to stop trying to figure out why you shitbag humans do the the things you do. If I figure it out, that means I understand it. If I fucking _understand_ it, that means I am somehow on you gogdamn level and that is just something I can't deal with, I can't fucking handle that. Life, such as it is, would no longer be worth it, I would just have to go punch Tavros or something and let Gamzee deal with me in the most painfully fatal way possible." 

"...Okay. So does that mean you don't want to play?"

"...Egbert it's like you're made out of rubber or some shit and everything I say just bounces right the fuck off of you, killing innocent bystanders and causing mass property damage in the process," Karkat said, staring incredulously. "Fine, I'll play. Just don't fucking run to Dad when I slay your ass. No crying, you little nooksniffer. What are the fucking rules?"

John grabbed another big handful of snow. "The only rule is there are no rules, bro," he said, launching the snowball at Karkat. This time, Karkat ducked, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at an angle that sent it straight up John's nose. As he coughed and snorted, Karkat watched with a hard smirk.

"Okay, Egbert," he said. "I think I'm going to like this game." 

 

Karkat took to snowball fighting like John took to Nic Cage movies and they exchanged insults and killer throws for nearly thirty minutes before John begged for a break. "Gosh, Karkat, you sure are good at this game," he said, bent over and resting his hands on his knees. 

"It's got fight right in it's fucking name, of course I would be the superior player," he said but a teeny, pleased kinda-smile tugged on his mouth. 

John straightened. "Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate. I'm freezing!" 

"Wow, really? No way, you're freezing? Holy shit, we'd better get to a hospital or something, there's no explanation for why you would be freezing," Karkat said, but followed John. As they walked, John borrowed against his shoulder. "Oh my gog, what are you doing, you're going to trip me up."

"Sorry, jeeez, you're just like a furnace! C'mon, Karkat, warm me up," John said, waggling his eyebrows.

Karkat hissed, looking away. "Holy shit, never do that again, okay? Just. No." But he obliged, curling his arm around John's shoulders and tugging him closer. John butted his head against Karkat's gently. 

"See, I told you snow was awesome." 

Karkat sighed loudly. "Yeah, snow is awesome. I knew I wouldn't get out of this without hearing you fucking gloat." 

John laughed. "I'll buy you hot chocolate to make up for it!" 

"Yeah, I know you will. I don't have any money, fuckass." 

"Wow, just for that, no marshmallows."

"What the fuck, _yes there will be marshmallows_ or you can get a new fucking furnace, Egbert!" 

John mimicked Karkat's sigh. "Okay, fiiiiiine, there will be marshmallows." 

"Fuck yeah, marshmallows," Karkat said with a triumphant glower, settling his arm back over John's shoulders as he led them towards the coffeehouse.


End file.
